Their new home
by jate4me
Summary: what if they don't want to go home, and finally do start a new life.


**Hi everyone! This is my now fic it one shot for now, but if you like it and want to see what happened next tell me. So enjoy!**

There they were. They were looking towards the ocean. Towards that ship that was getting closer and closer, like the moment for them to leave.

The pass two days were crazy, it all started when Kate, Sayid and Locke finally found the others and Jack. They decided that Sayid and Locke would guard while Kate will go to find Jack, but when Kate finally saw Jack again Ben showed up too and told her about his deal with Jack. They were planning to let him go that day.

"Is it true?", Kate said quietly and looked at Jack who didn't aloud himself to look back at her eyes and kept his eyes to the ground, "IS IT TRUE!" Kate yelled this time.

"Is it true you slept with Sawyer!", Jack yelled too and caught Kate off guard.

"You..?" she said quietly again.

"Yeah, I know!" he responded coldly.

And to those words Kate walked a few steps, until her face almost touched his, "I don't love him…I never did." And slowly her lips touched his. When they broke away she tried to say between sobs, "Goodbye Jack…I hope you'll be happy".

A few hours later she was standing near the water looking to the horizon, they didn't tell the others about Jack. She was angry at him, how could he just leave them on the island alone, but she also knew that this was her fault he left, if she only could take the things she'd done. She was thinking that he was probably on his way home, and how she left with only a kiss and a small goodbye. But those thoughts flow away when she herd people shouting, she looked to her said and saw all the survivors excited. She wiped her tears and slowly walked towards them to see what's going on, but she immediately froze when she saw him. All the people how stood around him quickly moved when they saw Jack and Kate looking at each other, not saying a thing. Finally Jack started to walk towards her quickly and before Kate could realize what's happening Jack's lips met her's in a passion kiss. The survivors all around started to cheer, even Sawyer who realized that Kate's heart belong to Jack long ago. When they broke away, Jack hugged her and whispered in her ear, "The only way I could be happy, is with you".

That night Jack told everyone about his time with the Others and how surprisingly they let him go when he told them he wants to stay on the island and just left to their island, but not before Ben told him, "you can go back Jack, we realize why you don't want to leave. But don't worry, you'll get off this island soon.", not Jack or any other survivor understood what Ben meant, until the next morning, when they saw the ship.

So there they were. They were looking towards the ocean. Towards that ship that was getting closer and closer, like the moment for them to leave. No one spoke or moved. Something wasn't right. Yeah, they were going home but…

Suddenly Claire's voice was heard, "This isn't right… that's it? We're going home?"

"Looks like it, blondy", Sawyer said.

"We can't leave… this is our home now. We been throw a lot here", She turned around to face the other survivors, "I can't leave, and I know you all can't either. When I got on that plan I was going to give Aaron away, but now that I have him next to me… and Charlie..", she smiled, "I don't want to be any were else. I don't have anybody waiting for be back there, and you all became me family, well except for Jack who is really my family, but really, we are family now.. And I know that every one of you feel the same way. We gave birth here…and soon will", she pointed at Sun, "we've fallen in love here", she pointed at Jack and Kate, who were in each other arms, "hey, we even learned to love Sawyer", she said and everyone laughed. "We all started over when we crashed here, left our pasts behind, and started as new people. I don't want to go back; my past is finally behind me. I understand if most of you probably want to go back and it's ok, but I'm staying here." After Claire's speech no one said a thing and when Claire started to give up Charlie voice rose.

"Well if you staying, I'm definitely staying, love. I won't leave you or that little guy over there." He said and pointed at Aaron and turned around toward the others.

"Man! I can't leave with out you!", Hurley ran towards Charlie and hugged him tight until Charlie couldn't breath and let him go.

"But what about the money, mate?"

"Screw the money!, it's not worth it if I can't buy the Driveshaft's reunite!", and they hugged again.

"Now that I found you, how could I lose you, sis ", Jack walk and hugged Claire.

"And now that _I_ found _you_, I'm not letting you leave my sight", Jack herd Kate's voice and turned around to meet her lips.

"You better not", He smiled.

"What!? Ah! If freckles ain't going, what am I going to do there alone!" Sawyer said and hugged Kate.

Slowly everyone decided to stay on the island, their new home.

**Here you go! I really hope you liked it! I decided to show anther point of view of what would happened if the survivors decided to stay instead of deal with there past's again. Any way, if you did like it please tell me because I already have some ideas to continue. If not.. Well then it will stat one shot..**

**Thanks!**


End file.
